


you will be the light

by teeandrainbows



Series: Troped! [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Backstory Murven, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: On his way to Sanctum to start a new life (and flee from his past), Murphy comes across the nearly abandoned Arkadia, a town still clinging to the old ways of life and dealing with a nameless outlaw threatening their continued survival.  All he needs is some water and a new horse... so why does he end up helping them?
Relationships: Harper McIntyre/John Murphy
Series: Troped! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: TROPED Choice: Western





	you will be the light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Troped Choice: Western! (previously known as Chopped).
> 
> 3rd place tie for theme, 2nd place for tropes, 2nd place for most unique pairing
> 
> Chosen Theme: Twilight of the Old West  
> Tropes:  
> 1\. The Man With No Name  
> 2\. Ghost Town  
> 3\. Riding Off Into the Sunset  
> 4\. Character wants to leave their sleepy old west town and head somewhere more exciting
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Title comes from "(You'll) Never Be the Sun" by Emmylou Harris and Dolly Parton

The sun beat down on the lonely figure as he trudged along the road, cursing the day he ever got himself involved with Thelonius Jaha and his gang of bandits. It had cost him everything, everything he owned, everything he loved, every person he cared about…

Murphy couldn’t think about that. He shook his head, tugging the triangle of fabric he wore around his neck up higher to cover his mouth and nose against the sea of flies in the air around him.

All he wanted was to move on, to get to Sanctum. Perhaps Josephine Lightbourne would still hire him. That would at least be something. Some money in his pocket. After everything he had done while he was on Jaha’s payroll, there wasn’t much the Lightbourne woman could give him that would be any worse.

He hated that the goddamned spider Josephine Lightbourne and her silky web was his only option.

Thelonius Jaha could go to hell across lots.

Every muscle in his body ached, his boots were nearly worn through, and sweat was pouring off of him. The heat was almost unbearable, and he was almost out of water. His only chance, his only hope was to stop in the next town he came across. Hopefully, it would be soon, as Murphy didn’t fancy the thought of travelling by night. It would be just his luck to come across a coyote, or worse, bandits.

Finally, his prayers were answered (even though Murphy was hardly a religious man by any means). In the distance, although at first he thought it might have been just a mirage, a trick the light was playing on his eyes, he could see the tops of buildings. His legs felt heavy as he continued to place one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to keep moving until he was finally crossing the town limits. There was a sign, and although the lettering was faded, almost unreadable, Murphy could still make out the word - Arkadia.

The first thing he noticed was that the silence was deafening. In Polis, there had been children on the streets and merchants crying their wares. Here, Murphy couldn’t see a single person. Off in the distance between two buildings, he could see a bull tied up, but it was the only sign of life.

There was plenty of dust in the air as Murphy made his way through the town. Soon, he noticed shadows at the shutters above, the ones that weren’t boarded over, but as soon as he looked up at them, they disappeared. Doors slammed shut, and he couldn’t help but feel just a bit unsettled, something he didn’t feel too often.

What the hell was with Arkadia?

Up ahead, he could see a sign for a saloon and he made his way over, his worn boots kicking up more sand and dust. He drew in a breath, pushing open the swinging doors and stepping inside.

It was empty. Empty save for a woman standing behind the counter, in the middle of wiping out a tankard with an old rag. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her face drawn, light hair pulled back in two braids. She wore a simple gingham dress with some pattern Murphy couldn’t make out and a plain white apron, with a matching kerchief tied over her hair.

“Who are you?” she asked, slowly setting down the tankard and rag. “What are you doing here?”

Murphy blinked. “Just a lonely traveler lookin’ for a place to stay,” he replied, taking a few steps closer.

“Stay right there!” the barmaid exclaimed, reaching under the counter. He immediately stopped, holding his hands up in the air.

“Listen, I don’t mean you no harm,” Murphy said, grimacing. “What’s with this town, anyway?”

She frowned, her hand still under the counter. “You don’t know?”

The doors swung open behind him and the girl immediately went quiet. Murphy glanced back, seeing a taller man stepping through, dressed in slacks and a vest over a button-down shirt, and the brass star on his chest was large and obvious. The sheriff, Murphy thought, internally groaning. Just his luck. The star was tarnished, hardly catching the light of the setting sun streaming in from the window.

“Miss McIntyre, is there a problem?” the sheriff asked in a low, rumbling voice. He fixed a disapproving stare on Murphy, his fingers resting on the holster on his belt.

“Sheriff Blake,” the barmaid answered, crossing her arms in front of her. “This man here claims he’s looking for a place to stay.”

The sheriff nodded, narrowing his eyes, still watching Murphy. “Anyone who knows what’s good for them ain’t never want to stay in Arkadia,” he said, his expression turning suspicious. “So what in tarnation are you playing at?”

Murphy let out an exasperated sound. “I’ve been on the road all day. My horse was stolen a few miles out of Polis, and Sanctum is expectin’ me. All I want is a place to stay for the night and a horse for the road,” he said, shrugging. “I don’t know what’s bothering this town but it doesn’t concern me. I don’t need much, just a bedroll and some floor space.”

The barmaid was regarding him with a look of sympathy. “You’ve been walking all that way?” she asked, stepping out from behind the bar.

The sheriff coughed. “We don’t need no outsiders in our town. Not now.”

“Bellamy--”

“I said no.”

Murphy groaned. “Alright, then. Could I at least get some water for the road?”

The barmaid gave the sheriff a pointed look, and he sighed. “Fine.”

“Has Miller found someone to take that old gelding off his hands?” the woman asked, folding her arms in front of her. The Sheriff - Bellamy - scowled.

“I’d reckon he hasn’t yet.”

There was a long moment during which the barmaid and Bellamy fixed their gazes upon each other, leaving Murphy to wonder what silent conversation was occurring while he was stuck in the middle of the pair. The sun dipped below the building, leaving the room darker than before, and he shifted uncomfortably, feeling his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth from the dry air.

Finally, Bellamy let out a huff and turned on his heels, walking past Murphy and giving him a look of warning before leaving through the double doors. Murphy’s eyes followed him out before he glanced back at the barmaid, eyebrows raised in question.

She shrugged. “The sheriff can be a little hotheaded, but he really does care about the people of Arkadia,” she said, reaching for her rag and going to wipe down one of the tables. “He looks after us. We wouldn’t be here without him.”

Murphy pulled a chair out from one of the tables, sitting on it backwards. “He could be a little nicer to guests.”

The barmaid frowned, stopping in the middle of the next table. “We don’t get guests here often, and it’s rarer that they stay.”

“Why?”

She squinted at him. “You really don’t know?”

“Miss McIntyre, I’ve been on the run for a while,” Murphy said, thinking it was best to keep his involvement on the wrong side of the law a secret, given the current circumstances, “so assume I don’t know nothing.”

“Harper,” she said, straightening up.

“Pardon?”

“My name is Harper. Bellamy is the only person in town who calls me Miss McIntyre.”

Murphy shrugged. “In the interest of sharing, I’m Murphy.” She offered him a small smile, going back to wiping another table. “So, tell me about Arkadia.”

Harper heaved a heavy sigh, her bosom rising and falling tumultuously. “In its glory days, Arkadia was a boom town. Marcus Kane was sheriff then, and we were the gateway to the west. When he died, four months ago, and Bellamy took up the mantle… that’s when everything started to change.” She straightened up, going behind the bar and ladling some water into a cup. “Bellamy’s sister ran off with some outlaw, and then…”

Murphy waited for a moment for her to continue. When she didn’t, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the back of the chair. “Spit it out.”

“ _ She _ started coming by.” Harper nodded behind Murphy as she approached to give him the cup of water. He glanced back, seeing an old, faded wanted poster. The picture was of a figure clothed in black, wearing an old-style hat, and the reward offered was sizable. Curiously, though, there was no name listed.

“Who is that?” he asked.

Harper leaned against the table beside him. When Murphy looked up, she was nibbling on her lower lip.

“No one knows,” she started, thoughtfully. “She showed up one day just outside of town and took out a supply wagon we were waiting for. You can imagine, that wasn’t exactly good for us. It’s near impossible to get any supplies in with her out there. In the early days, a lot of folks left town, but now she rarely even lets that happen. She’s a right menace, that woman. Shoots as well as any old gunslinger and ruthless to boot. I rarely leave the saloon now.” She shuddered. “I’m afraid she’ll show up in town.”

Murphy whistled. “That definitely sounds like a problem,” he said, quietly.

“Bellamy thinks it’s his fault,” Harper added quietly. “He thinks she’s connected to the outlaw his sister ran off with, and that she’s coming for him.”

Murphy was about to respond, to say something witty, but he didn’t get a chance. The doors flew open once again and they both fell silent immediately. Harper’s eyes flitted towards the entrance and Murphy twisted, seeing Bellamy standing in the shadows. As he looked back, he could have sworn he saw the barmaid gulp, her fingers dancing across the tabletop nervously.

“Miller’s willing to let go of his gelding. You’d be best to leave town as soon as you can,” the sheriff said, tipping his hat towards Murphy. At least it was a better reception than earlier, Murphy thought. And now that he had heard the story, he felt better about getting out of the town before the nameless gunslinger decided to show up. Self-preservation was his specialty, and he had no intention of staying in a doomed town.

And the sooner he got out of Arkadia and made it to Sanctum, the sooner he could hide from his own past.

“Right on,” he replied, rising to his feet. “Thank you for the water,” he added, nodding to Harper. She offered a tight-lipped grin in return before heading back behind the counter.

“Miss McIntyre,” Bellamy added with another tip of his hat, and she nodded in return before looking back over at Murphy.

“Safe travels,” she offered. Murphy’s lips quirked upwards before he followed Bellamy out into the early evening breeze. With the sun now brushing the horizon, it wasn’t as hot as it had been earlier.

“I’m sorry we can’t offer you a place to stay, but space is scarce in town,” Bellamy said gruffly, leading him down the main road. “And besides, the road leads straight on to Sanctum, and the horse is fresh.”

Murphy nodded, glancing around. Now he could see the telltale signs that the town was nearly abandoned.

“There isn’t a shop, is there? For grub?” he asked. Murphy was sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from the brooding sheriff himself.

“We don’t have grub to spare,” Bellamy replied, picking up his pace as he walked. Murphy had to half-jog a few steps to catch up.

“Seems this town’s got some issues to sort out,” he commented, offhand.

Bellamy turned around abruptly, and Murphy had to stop short to avoid walking into him.

“What are you playin’ at?” the sheriff snapped. If looks could kill, Murphy knew he would be dead on the spot.

“Just asking,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender. “It’s just that if things are that bad, maybe it’s time to move on? Abandon the town completely and find someplace else to settle? That’s what the rest of the world’s doing. Moving to the bigger towns. Better protection there, too. That’s what I’m doing.”

Bellamy breathed in sharply through his nose. “I’ve lived here my entire life, and I’m not leavin’ until I’m the last one. These people here need my protection.”

Murphy shrugged. “Alright,” he drawled. “Just offering some perspective.”

“I don’t need no perspective,” Bellamy grunted, turning and continuing to walk. At the edge of the town limits, another tall man was standing there, holding the reins to a paint-patterned horse that was already saddled.

“He’ll be expecting payment,” Bellamy added, before nodding at the man. “Miller, this is the man I was telling you about.”

Murphy chuckled nervously, his fingers tapping on the bag he had been carrying. He didn’t have too much money left, not after his quick escape from Polis. And considering who was likely following closely behind him…

He forced a grin, shaking hands with the taller, bigger man.

“Now, this here’s Trick,” Miller said, patting the horse on the neck. It tossed its head, moving forward a few paces, then backing up. “He’s served me well, but it’s time to let him go.”

Murphy nodded, eyeing the horse. It looked like it was full of energy, if a bit on the older side. They discussed payment, and thankfully, Murphy had just enough. It would leave him short until he arrived in Sanctum, but the horse would probably serve him well to get him there, and then he would probably sell it before he presented himself to Josephine.

Miller handed the reins to him, Bellamy tipped his hat one more time, and Murphy was left standing on the edge of the town limits, alone, holding the horse’s reins, staring out at the trail that was softly illuminated by the remnants of sun poking above the horizon.

“Murphy?”

He turned at the soft voice, letting out a low chuckle. “Harper? What in tarnation are you doing all the way out here?” Hadn’t she said she didn’t like leaving the saloon?

The barmaid smiled shyly. “We don’t have much food to spare, but if you’re to be riding through the night, I thought you should have something. Here,” she said, holding out a small rucksack.

Murphy took it from her, arching an eyebrow as he opened it and peered down. Inside was a small loaf of bread and some dried meat. He took out a piece of the meat, nibbling on it, then glanced back over at Harper, who was still smiling at him.

“Can I… help you with somethin’?” he asked, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious as she continued to smile at him. Smiles didn’t tend to come Murphy’s way very often, not since he had gotten in with Jaha’s crowd.

“What’s Sanctum like?” Harper asked, crossing her arms in front of her. “Our supplies come from there, and well… I’ve been wondering for a while if it’s worth it to leave Arkadia and try something new.”

“You want to leave?” Murphy asked, blinking.

Her smile wavered, and she glanced behind her furtively, as if checking that no one was around. “I’m forever grateful to Bellamy and all he’s done, and I love the people here, but… so many have left. So many have left me behind. And… there has to be more out there, hm? In a larger town?”

“Where there isn’t an outlaw terrorizing you?” Murphy asked, drily. Harper grimaced, shaking her head.

“I was just wondering, is all. Why are you going, anyhow?”

“A job,” Murphy answered, evasively. “That’s all.”

“Well, I wish you all the best,” Harper said, twisting her hands together. Now her gaze was fixed on the horizon, and Murphy looped the horse’s reins around a fence post before stepping closer to her.

“Don’t stay out here on my account,” he said, tipping his hat to her. This close to her, he could tell she was  _ pretty _ , right down to her little button nose. “And don’t worry your pretty little head about me. I’ve dealt with a lot worse than a nameless outlaw.”

A giggle escaped Harper. “I was never going to worry about you,” she said, although she didn’t sound convinced.

Murphy smirked. “Then why’d you bring me the food, darlin’?”

She bit her lower lip before answering. “Because it would weigh on my conscience if I let you go out there with nothing to eat.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” he replied, still smirking as he went back to the horse.

“Alright, there, Trick?” he asked, patting the horse’s neck before stepping up into the stirrup and vaulting his other leg up and over its back. Harper was still there, watching him, and he raised an arm. “If you ever do make it to Sanctum, you should look for me.” It was the polite thing to say, since ‘ _ definitely do not look for me because I’ll be working for a criminal enterprise’ _ would surely change the barmaid’s demeanour towards him.

She beamed back at him, taking a step back. “I will,” she promised.

There was something about the earnestness in her voice that threw Murphy off guard and he shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. It had been a while since anyone had spoken to him like that. Under him, Trick sensed his discomfort and stirred. Murphy collected the horse and cued it to wheel around. “Goodbye,” he said, nodding at her one last time before, “giddy-up!”

He rode into the darkness until the shadows of Arkadia faded into the abyss behind him, trying not to dwell on the fact that Harper had openly admitted to being afraid to leave the saloon and yet had come to give him food for the road.

Following the tracks started to get monotonous. Although the air was cooler without the sun, the vast emptiness of the land left Murphy feeling as suffocated as he had in the heat of the day. He was tired, too, although he would keep pushing until the end. Trick was proving to be well-trained and reliable, so he kept urging the horse on, trying not to look back. Trying not to think about the barmaid, sitting in the saloon, afraid of a nameless outlaw. Afraid to leave the town.

He knew that feeling.

Murphy had been terrified to break away from Jaha and his gang of outlaws. It had been for a different reason, of course. Although… maybe it wasn’t so different after all. He had wanted to leave to start over, to start new. And it would have worked, too, if not for the one-time love of his life finding out what he had done.

And now he was on the run, hoping desperately that he was wrong, that Raven hadn’t sent a freaking bounty hunter after him. Then again, it was Raven. She had surprised him before, and she  _ had  _ been extremely angry when she had discovered his part in Jaha’s plot. Angry enough to scream, and then to ignore him when he tried to explain.

God, he hoped she hadn’t sent someone after him.

Murphy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t see it at first. As he drew near, though, Trick grew anxious and he finally looked up. There was a supply wagon, stopped just down the road, and a grey horse with a rider next to it. As if in slow motion, Murphy watched as the rider pulled out a revolver and aimed it at the driver of the wagon. The gunshot echoed across the open plains, making Trick skitter sideways and whinny.

Murphy cursed, pulling up on the reins to wheel Trick around. It was too late, though, he realized as he glanced back over his shoulder. The other rider was already following him, back along the train tracks.

A supply wagon. It had to be the gunslinger.

He knew he wasn’t too far away from Arkadia. She was close. Too close. He needed to get back and warn them. Warn Harper.

No. Warn Bellamy. Bellamy was the one who could actually do something about the gunslinger.

He drove Trick to his limit, racing back towards Arkadia.

Curiously, when he reached the outskirts of the town and glanced back behind him, she was gone.

He patted Trick’s neck, sliding off and looping the reins around a post before making his way through town, searching for…

Well, he didn’t know exactly what he was looking for. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he wasn’t too sure exactly why he had even returned. It would have been easy to double back around, continue on to Sanctum. Self-preservation, and all that. Instead, he was back where he had started, not sure what he was doing at all.

“What in tarnation are you doing back here?” he heard behind him. “I thought I recognized Trick back there.”

Murphy whirled around. Miller was leaning against a building, a piece of straw between his lips.

“That woman,” he started, shrugging. “The one who’s stopping your supplies? She’s close. Saw her shoot a wagon driver not too far out from town.”

Miller’s eyes widened and he pushed off from the wall. “You’re joking.” Even though Murphy didn’t know Miller that well, if at all, he had assumed the broader man was the sort that wasn’t bothered by much. Evidently, he had been wrong. Miller looked downright terrified, his face pale and his hands clenched at his sides.

“So she really is that bad?” Murphy asked, folding his arms in front of him.

“She is,” Miller replied, starting to walk off down the main road.

Murphy hastened to catch up. “Where are you going?”

“To tell Bellamy.” Miller’s tone was low, his walk purposeful. When he stopped in front of a door, Murphy hung back as the man knocked.

The door opened and Bellamy poked his head out. When he saw Murphy, his face went stony.

“What are you doing back here?” he asked, his voice harsh.

“Bell, we need to--” Miller started.

“Not right now, Miller.” The door swung open a bit more, and Murphy’s heart sank.

“Murphy,” Raven said, pushing herself to her feet and joining Bellamy at the door. “Just when I was starting to think I’d never see you again.” He had no warning before she slapped him across the cheek with her palm, turning his head to the side. Murphy winced, but said nothing.

“Miss Reyes here has been tellin’ me an interesting tale,” Bellamy said, his eyes narrowed. “Something about you and a bank robbery.”

Murphy sighed heavily, glancing between Bellamy and Raven. There was movement inside, beyond the pair at the door, and he glanced over. Harper was sitting there, her face white, her hands clasped in her lap.

“That was my past,” he said, in a veiled attempt at brushing over the whole thing. “I’m a different man, now.”

“You’re a criminal’s what you are,” Bellamy retorted.

“There’s a sizable bounty on his head,” Raven added, crossing her arms in front of him. “For his part in it all. I’m just here as a courtesy, but the man I hired shouldn’t be too far behind.”

“Look, can we talk about this later?” Murphy asked, scoffing. “There’s--”

“You’re under arrest,” Bellamy commanded, stepping out and taking Murphy’s arm. The sheriff twisted him around, and Murphy felt the telltale metal clicking around his wrists behind him. He couldn’t get a word in edgewise as Bellamy dragged him inside the jailhouse, where he was locked in a cell and guarded by a bored-looking man.

Murphy settled on the bunk, groaning into his hands. It wasn’t the first time no one had listened to him. He only had to hope that Miller still believed him and would pass on the message.

The door opened and Raven walked in. “A moment alone with the prisoner?” she asked the guard. He shrugged, getting up and meandering out into the night breeze. Raven pulled a chair to the bars, sitting just opposite Murphy.

“Raven.”

“Murphy.”

“You know I wasn’t with Jaha by choice,” he said, turning his head to the side. “I needed the money if I was gonna be a good husband for you.”

“I didn’t care about that,” Raven replied, tilting her head to the side. “I wanted an honest man for a husband. You were anything but.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Murphy rose to his feet, going to the bars.

“You broke my heart,” Raven said, scowling.

“And I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Did you really have to hire a bounty hunter to come after me?”

She sighed. “I was angry. Do you blame me? That was my uncle’s bank you helped rob.”

Murphy didn’t really know how else to reply besides a simple nod of his head and a wave of his hands in surrender. She had a point.

“You know I regret it every day,” he said, wrapping his hands around the bars. “I know I can’t ever make it up to you, but I sure hope you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me someday.”

Raven shrugged a shoulder. “We’ll see. You were a good man, Murphy. Callous, but good.”

He nodded. “Fair.”

With that, Raven slipped out of the building. Murphy had only a moment of respite before Harper was closing the door behind her.

“You’re a wanted criminal,” she said, standing back against the far wall, eyeing Murphy like a hurt puppy. “I helped you.”

“I got in with the wrong crowd,” Murphy said, sinking down to the floor of the cell. “I needed money and they were offering a chance to make some. I left, though. I was going to try to make an honest living.”

“Try?” Harper asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Josephine goddamned Lightbourne is the only person in Sanctum who would offer me a job,” he replied, pressing his forehead against the cool bar. “I just… really wanted to start over, but there’s not much for me out there.”

Harper was quiet for a long moment. “There’s a lot more out there than you think,” she answered finally, her voice barely more than a whisper. “You shouldn’t have to rely on that kind of life.”

“Harper…” Murphy started, letting out a breath. “I have no skills. No training. No money.”

“You don’t seem like the type of person who would let that stop you.” The words cut him like a knife and Murphy raised his head to look at her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Though, to be fair, the bounty hunter is news to me.”

By the faint candlelight, he was positive he could make out a small smile on Harper’s face. She looked like she was about to speak, but voices shouting outside interrupted her.

Bellamy and Miller entered the jailhouse, both red in the face.

“What do you know?” Bellamy barked at Murphy. Harper cleared her throat, and the sheriff glanced back. “Miss McIntyre, you should go home and bar your door. We’ve got a situation.”

Harper frowned. “I’m not going anywhere,” she asserted, pushing off the wall. “What’s going on?”

It was Miller who answered. “Murphy saw the gunslinger not far from town.” He nodded at Murphy, and Murphy nodded in return.

“She took out another supply wagon coming from Sanctum,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. “Then chased me back to town. I didn’t see her at the town limits, though.”

Bellamy let out a huff of exasperation. “Damn, that’s the closest she’s gotten in days.”

Harper’s face was drawn. “What is it with her and our supplies from Sanctum?” she asked.

Bellamy’s face twisted in thought. He wheeled around, leaving the jailhouse, and Miller quickly followed after. Murphy clutched at the bars of the cell.

“Harper. Has she ever struck supplies coming from Polis?” he asked, the wheels turning in his mind. “Or is it only Sanctum?”

“Only Sanctum…” Harper replied, speaking slowly, as if she was thinking the same thing Murphy was. “We don’t get supplies often from Polis.”

He let out a low whistle. “And she only attacks people leaving for Sanctum?”

“Yes…”

“I’m wondering… she didn’t attack me when she realized I was goin’ back to Arkadia. It’s almost as if she didn’t want me goin’ further,” he said, slowly. “I think…”

“This has to do with Sanctum,” Harper finished his thought, stepping closer to the bars.

Murphy glanced to the side. “I don’t think she has it out for Arkadia.”

“She’s protecting Arkadia. D’you think it could be from Josephine Lightbourne?” Harper was now standing right in front of Murphy, her fingers wrapped around the next bars out from the ones he was holding.

“It’s possible,” he replied, thinking about everything he knew about the spider queen of the criminal empire in Sanctum. “Or we’re completely wrong and she’s just an outlaw with morals.”

“I’m going to go tell Bellamy,” Harper said, starting to pull away. She stopped when Murphy snaked a hand through the bars, grabbing her wrist.

“I’m truly sorry for lying, Harper,” Murphy said, trying to convey how sincere he felt. She blinked, her gaze dropping to his fingers against her skin.

“I understand,” she said after a pause. “But you should think about what you want your life to be from now on. Is Sanctum really the place you want to be?” She pulled her wrist free, turning around and leaving the jailhouse.

Murphy stood still for a long moment, staring at the door. “No,” he mumbled, going back to the cot and sitting down.

It wasn’t long before Miller was back in the jailhouse, letting him out of his cell.

“Change of heart?” Murphy asked, trying to crack a joke.

Miller shrugged, his lips in a tight line. “Bellamy wants to hear more about this theory of yours.” He handcuffed Murphy and led him outside to where Bellamy was waiting, standing with Harper and Raven.

The two women were off to the side, and Murphy couldn’t help but let his gaze pass over the two of them. Where Raven was fierce and fiery, Harper was gentle and earnest. They were both determined, though. He nodded at them, then turned to Bellamy.

“I’m riding out,” Bellamy said, before Murphy had a chance to speak. “Going to try and draw her out. You’re coming with me.”

Murphy let out a breath. “Pardon?”

“This is your theory,” the sheriff replied, drawing himself to his full height. “You’re gonna see it through. Miller will stay back and keep watch over the town.”

It wasn’t worth it to argue, so Murphy nodded. “What are you gonna do when she finds us?”

Bellamy’s face hardened to stone, but he didn’t reply. Miller unlocked his cuffs and Murphy followed the sheriff to the edge of town where Trick still waited, alongside a tall bay gelding.

“Alright there, Atlas?” Bellamy murmured, patting the horse’s neck before mounting. Murphy swung up on Trick’s back beside him and they were off.

The moon was high in the sky, and as they followed the train tracks, Bellamy was silent. Murphy’s eyes flitted from side to side, wondering when the gunslinger would show up.

They hadn’t gone far from town when a warning shot fired past them, making the horses anxious. The same grey horse Murphy had seen earlier emerged from behind a bluff and charged at them.

“Halt!” Bellamy shouted, holding his ground, holding Atlas steady even as Trick danced under Murphy’s weight.

The gunslinger pulled up her horse, tilting her head to the side, sitting tall and comfortable in the saddle. This close, Murphy could see she was wearing a bandana tied around the bottom half of her face. She tugged it down, staring coolly across at them.

“You shouldn’t go any further,” she said, spinning her revolver in one hand. “Not if you know what’s good for you.”

“I’m the sheriff of Arkadia,” Bellamy replied, equally as frostily. “I do what I want, so long as it’s in the interest of protecting the town. An interest I think we share.”

Murphy glanced between the two, trying to get a read on the situation. Bellamy’s one hand was on the holster at his waist, his other holding the reins tightly, while the gunslinger was staring levelly across the small gap between them.

“And what makes you think that?” she asked, her voice low. Bellamy had a strange expression on his face, watching the gunslinger.

It was Murphy who answered. “You only attack on the Sanctum road.”

She laughed. “Smart. The wagons from Sanctum have been carrying outlaws from Josephine Lightbourne’s empire.”

For once in Murphy’s life, he had been right. He couldn’t help but feel a stab of pride at that, but it was immediately quelled by the look on Bellamy’s face.

“You had no right to take on the protection of Arkadia,” the sheriff said, letting out a breath. “That is my job.”

“There you go again,” the gunslinger said, tugging her hat off her head and letting dark hair tumble down over her shoulders, “shouldering the burden alone.”

Bellamy whistled. “Octavia.”

“Howdy, big brother.”

Murphy nearly choked on his own saliva. It had to be the sister Harper had mentioned, sitting on her horse before them, and as he glanced over at Bellamy, the sheriff was staring at his sister in disbelief.

“How?”

“Lincoln taught me,” Octavia replied, shrugging. “He was the one who found out that Josephine was trying to expand to Arkadia. I couldn’t let that happen, so I became… this.”

Bellamy’s face was stone. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t approve, and I thought I could take care of it. You have so much else to shoulder, and I wanted to do this for you.”

Murphy coughed, and both siblings glanced at him. “Josephine isn’t the type to just give up, y’know. No matter how many men fall, she’ll keep sendin’ more.”

Octavia nodded, pressing her lips in a thin line. “I’ll keep shooting them.”

“No,” Bellamy retorted, slipping off his horse and walking towards her. “You’ll stop. I know what’s coming, now. I can protect the town.”

“With what men? You don’t have many people left in town, do you?” Octavia tossed her hair over her shoulder, then dismounted to meet her brother.

“I’ll figure it out. You should come home,” Bellamy said.

“Bell, you’re not going to be able to fight off Josephine. She’s starting to send more men. Arkadia’s in the past, and it’s future is as a stronghold for the spider herself. You should look forward. Leave the town.”

“No,” came the stubborn reply.

“Why not?”

“Because,” Bellamy started, “Arkadia’s been my home as long’s I can remember.”

Octavia groaned. “It’s not a home, anymore. It’s a ghost town. I hear Ringtown is bustling. You could relax there, maybe get a job at the railroad. You’ve done all you can for your people, but it’s time to stop, now. Don’t let Josephine run you into the ground.”

Bellamy looked like he was going to argue more, and Murphy nudged Trick closer. “She has a point.”

The sheriff groaned, removing his hat and carding his fingers through his hair. “Fine.”

They rode back to Arkadia, all three of them. Miller and Harper met them at the town limits, and once the story was explained, they were both happy to greet Octavia.

“Your girl left town,” Miller said quietly to Murphy while Harper and Octavia were talking in hushed voices.

“She’s not my girl,” Murphy answered, rolling his eyes.

“She said something about calling off the bounty hunter,” Miller added, shrugging. “You’re a free man.”

Murphy allowed a small smile to tug at his lips before Bellamy called for everyone’s attention.

“It’s been a long night. Get some sleep, everyone, and we’ll call a town meeting tomorrow to decide what to do about Josephine Lightbourne.”

He ushered Octavia off with him towards the jailhouse, and Miller disappeared too, leaving Harper and Murphy standing together.

“So, now what are you going to do?” Harper asked, turning towards him and offering a small smile.

“About?”

“Are you still going to Sanctum?”

Murphy thought about it for a moment. “Naw. I’ve had enough of criminal empires. What do you know about Ringtown?”

Harper giggled, the sound melodious to Murphy’s ears.

“It’s a bustling town, north of here along the new railroad tracks. A lot of our people ended up there, or back in Polis, actually. There’s plenty of jobs, and it’s even on a lake.”

“Sounds like it’s a nice place to be,” Murphy commented, leaning against the building next to him and arching an eyebrow at her. “Would you go?”

Harper seemed caught off guard by the question. “I mean… I suppose? I haven’t really considered it. I stayed in Arkadia for Bellamy, y’know? He’s done so much for us, and I couldn’t leave him alone… but if he’s considering leaving…”

“You should come with me.” The words were out of Murphy’s lips before he had fully thought them through, and he coughed. “I mean, if you want.”

She smiled shyly, the moonlight casting a soft gleam around her. “I’ll think on it. Now, I don’t really have room to spare, though I could give you a blanket and you could sleep in the saloon.”

“I’ve slept in worse,” Murphy replied, grinning.

“Then follow me,” Harper said, leading him back to the saloon. She disappeared into the back when they got there and came back with a blanket, passing it to him. “Goodnight, Murphy.”

“John.”

“Pardon?”

“My name’s John. John Murphy.”

Harper arched an eyebrow. “Goodnight, John.”

“G’night,” he said, finding a quiet corner of the back room of the saloon to lie down with the blanket. Murphy was surprised to find he was exhausted, suddenly, and the moment his head was on the floor, he was drifting off to sleep. His last conscious thought was that the blanket smelled nice. He wondered if it was one Harper used regularly.

When he woke the next morning, it was to the sun shining through the shutters. Murphy sat up, stretching.

“Good morning,” he heard behind him, from the door to the main saloon. “Did you sleep well?”

He turned, flashing a grin at Harper. “Decent enough. When’s the town meeting?”

“Soon. It’ll be here,” Harper explained, her hand on the door frame. “I need to get the tables arranged.”

“Need some help, darlin’?”

She flushed. “I wouldn’t turn it down.”

Murphy followed her out into the main room, helping her tug the tables around until they were arranged the way she wanted them. She then found some more bread and dried meat and they nibbled on it together while they waited. Soon, people started to pour in, and Murphy counted around 20.

Arkadia really was a ghost town.

Bellamy was the last to enter, followed by Octavia. There were small gasps at the sight of the sheriff’s sister, and she kept her head down, standing just behind Bellamy as he started to talk. He told the townspeople the whole story, starting from when Octavia had first left town, painting her in a much better light than before. He stressed that she had been protecting the town, but that they couldn’t hold off against Josephine Lightbourne for much longer.

While Bellamy explained, Murphy sat in the back corner, deep in thought. He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure they would like it.

“I think the best option for us is to abandon the town,” Bellamy finished, holding up his hand as the remaining townspeople started to murmur. “We all love Arkadia, but there’s a storm coming, and we don’t have the strength to fight it. We can go to Ringtown, all together. Many of our friends and family are already there. If anyone chooses to go to Polis instead, I won’t hold that against you. We need to do what’s best for us.”

Harper spoke up. “I agree with Bellamy,” she said, her voice sweet, yet firm. “Arkadia is dead. We can build new lives up north, in Ringtown.”

A few people nodded in assent. After some more discussion, only one more person had doubts.

“My nan wouldn’t survive the journey,” a young man named Jasper spoke up.

“I would make myself fully responsible for ensuring she made it safely,” Bellamy replied, meeting Jasper’s gaze. The man finally nodded, and Bellamy grinned.

“So it’s settled,” Miller said from his spot, his arm slung around his neighbour’s shoulders. “Bryan and I can help load wagons.”

Octavia stood up. “I just wanted to say, I never meant to hurt the town. I was trying to protect it.”

“We know,” Harper spoke quickly, crossing the floor and pulling Octavia into a hug. There was another murmur of assent.

“You should burn the town,” Murphy said suddenly, his head down. All eyes turned to him, and he glanced up. “Josephine would want to use the town as a stronghold. Burn it when you leave, and she’ll have nothing.”

It started small. A low rumbling of displeasure echoed through the space, until someone started shouting. The room erupted into chaos, and Murphy regretted bringing it up. Through the crowd, he could see Bellamy desperately trying to silence everyone, to regain control.

“Everything we’ve ever known is here!” Jasper shouted, his voice rising above the rest.

“We’ve already agreed to leave!” Bellamy roared, stunning the assembly into silence. “We’re not coming back. Murphy has a point. I’d rather die than live knowing Josephine Lightbourne’s men are enjoying the buildings I helped repair with my two hands.”

Harper rose to her feet. “We can take the things that are most important to us. Four walls can be found anywhere. I agree with Murphy. If we burn the town, then we win.”

Murmurs began again, and Murphy found himself looking at a group divided. Slowly, though, Bellamy and Harper won people to their side, until once again, Jasper was the only one left in disagreement.

“Jas,” Harper implored, walking across to him and taking his hand in hers.

“Fine,” he said finally, his shoulders sagging. “Alright.”

“Go home and pack your things,” Bellamy announced, standing on a chair and gathering everyone’s attention. “Miller and Bryan will help load wagons. Be ready to leave in three hours.”

The room emptied almost as fast as it had filled. Murphy stayed in his corner, out of the way. When a shadow fell over him, he glanced up.

“You’re alright, you are,” Bellamy said gruffly, extending a hand to him. “That was a good idea.”

Murphy grinned, rising to his feet and shaking Bellamy’s hand. “I hope you know, it wasn’t my intention to lie to you before, or to hide anything. I was just--”

“Trying to start over, I get it,” Bellamy interrupted. He nodded. “You know, I haven’t seen Miss McIntyre smile so much in months.”

“I…” Murphy stammered, trailing off into silence. Bellamy only chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder before leaving the saloon.

He didn’t see Harper, but he figured she was packing. Murphy didn’t have anything aside from his small rucksack and the clothes on his back, so he went outside into the blistering heat to find the wagons and help Miller and Bryan load them. They were split into two groups - most of the townspeople were going to Ringtown, but six had chosen to head east, to Polis instead. He broke a sweat, hauling bags into the back of the wagon, and when it was time, everyone gathered at the edge of the town. The sun had already passed its height three hours ago, but was still beating down on them.

“Say your goodbyes now,” Bellamy said, staring at the town. Standing off to the side, Murphy couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding on some profound moment as the former residents of Arkadia stared in morose silence at the town they had called home.

The six heading to Polis departed after tearful goodbyes, and Murphy found himself standing next to Harper, whose eyes were watery. He reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and she peeked sideways at him, offering a small smile.

“Bryan will lead the way,” Bellamy was telling everyone. “Miller and I will…” he coughed, and everyone knew what he meant. Octavia let out a breath, reaching for Bellamy’s arm, holding onto him. There was a heavy silence, broken only by the occasional whinny from a horse.

Murphy shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to,” he said, stepping forward. “I’ll do it. You folks go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

“You don’t have to--” Bellamy started, but Murphy cut him off.

“It was my idea, and you shouldn’t have to burn your own town. I’ll do it.”

After a moment, Bellamy finally nodded. “Miller will tell you what to do.”

Murphy nodded, going and conferring quietly with Miller while Bellamy rounded up the rest of the townspeople. Absently, he noticed Octavia step up to Bellamy, conversing quietly. Soon, they were all on their way and he was left standing at the edge of the town with Trick, all alone. He waited some time to allow them to be a fair distance away, so they wouldn’t see the fire if they looked back, then got to work.

Miller had said most of the town’s gunpowder stock was in the saloon, the centre of the town. Steeling his nerves, Murphy strode forward, noting all of the windows Miller had told him about. There was a heaviness to the air as he walked, unrelated to the heat, and his eyes moved constantly, making sure his path out of town wouldn’t be blocked. He found the saloon filled with barrels of gunpowder, along with flint and steel, and oil lamps to boot. They really had gone all out. Murphy even saw a flask and took a sip. The spirit was strong, and he poured it out on the floor.

He had started fires before. It had been his specialty while working with Jaha. Start little fires to distract the town before the rest of the team did whatever they needed to do. This one was no different, easier almost since everything he needed was right there.

He drizzled a row of oil leading to the gunpowder and grabbed the lamps, backing away to the door. He threw one down, then immediately backed out, bolting down the main road. There were two other buildings he needed to strike, and he found them quickly and threw in the lamps, just as there was a loud explosion from the saloon. In the dry heat, the fire fed angrily at the air, spreading quickly. Murphy ran as fast as he could, knowing he needed to make it past the town limits before the other explosions.

He barely made it, diving and rolling away as the explosions rippled behind him. Murphy slowly rose to his feet and turned, watching Arkadia go up in flames. The heat was intense, and he backed away, watching the flames curl and twist in the breeze.

“John?”

He turned. “Harper? What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, moving quickly towards her and grabbing her hands, pulling her back away from the town. “You should be long-gone!”

“I slipped away,” she replied, blinking, watching the fire. “I needed to… I wanted to make sure you made it out in time.” A sob wretched its way out of her throat as a tall lick of flame rose into the sky.

“You shouldn’t be watching this,” Murphy said, pulling her towards him and pushing her head into his shoulder with one hand, his other arm around her waist. “Don’t look.”

“It was my home…” Harper said into his shoulder, her voice muffled.

Murphy nodded, rubbing her back. “I know, darlin’. I know. But you’re gonna be fine. I promise, you’re gonna be fine.”

He remained with his arms wrapped around her for a few moments, but as the fire grew, it became unsafe. The thick, dark smoke was curling, and Murphy wasn’t convinced there wouldn’t be more explosions.

“Let’s go,” he said, pulling her further away. Trick was waiting, tied up nearby, and he helped Harper up into the saddle before climbing up behind her.

“Thank you for doing that,” Harper said, her voice small. “Bellamy would have never forgiven himself if he had done it.

“Don’t mention it,” Murphy replied, reaching around her and taking the reins. He clicked his tongue and Trick started walking forward.

The sun was setting, casting golden hues over the plains as Murphy and Harper set their course for Ringtown, ready to join the rest of the townspeople.

“John?” Harper asked, turning her head and peeking back at him.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you showed up in town when you did.”

He chanced it, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her head. “Me too, darlin’.”

Harper smiled, her hand drifting back to rest on his knee. “To a new life in Ringtown,” she said. The setting sun’s rays illuminated her, casting a halo of light around her hair, and Murphy couldn’t help but smile.

“To a new life,” he repeated, urging Trick into a quicker pace as they rode off, leaving the past behind and looking ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Thank you to Bailey and Sara for organizing this event!


End file.
